One life only
by Momo the Writer
Summary: This story takes place in the thrid series. A new kit named Mosskit has a big destiny and when Squirrelflight dies it all starts.
1. Chapter 1

1

Leafpool woke with a paw in her face. "Leafpool! Leafpool wake up !" said Jaypaw in a worried tone. Leafpool lifted her head to see the blind in her face. " This better be good or I'll claw your eyes out!" Leafpool growled. "It's Whitewing! She's giving birth now!" he cried. Leafpool got up and ran to the nursery with Jaypaw right behind. Daisy was outside of the nursery. Leafpool nodded to Daisy and went in. Ferncloud was at one end of the nursery with Icekit and Foxkit. Whitewing was at the other end with Birchfall. "How do you feel? " Leafpool asked as she put hear ear next to her stomach. " It hurts, but I fine..." Whitewing cried. A kit had come out now. " Your doing fine. Hang in there! " Leafpool said trying to comfort her. Another kit came out. "Two perfectly healthy kits!" Leafpool said happily. Whitewing gave one of her kits a lick between the ears. " I'll name this one Mosskit and this kit Silverkit !" she said joyfully. " They'll make great ThunderClan cats !" Birchfall purred. The two cats looked happy together. Leafpool had once fallen in love with another cat, but being a medicine cat stopped her from having a mate. Leafpool wished she could still be Crowfeather. She knew she couldn't though. A yowl from outside of the nursery broke her thoughts. "Are you going to have kit too Leafpool? " Jaypaw asked poking his head in. " Get out you stupid furball! I'm coming !" Leafpool said hitting Jaypaw with her tail. " Do you wish you had a mate?" Jaypaw asked curiously._ How did he know?_ " Why do you ask?" Leafpool said tilting her head. " Just because I can't see you dosen't mean I can't sense your lonely! " he answered. " I'm a medicine cat and I can't fall in love! " she hissed. Jaypaw winced at the sudden burst of anger from Leafpool. She licked him on the side of his cheek. " I'm sorry." Leafpool said. " It's okay, I feel lonely too." Jaypaw said backing away from her. Jaypaw turned away and went to the fresh-kill pile. A yowl broke the silence. All the cats turned to the entrance. It was Thornclaw. _But where is Cloudtail, Graystripe, and Lionpaw?_ Thornclaw had a gash on his face and bite marks on his legs. Firestar ran out of his den and up to Highrock. " Thornclaw what happened?" Firestar yelled. "Sh..ShadowClan! They at..attacked our patrol, but it wasn't their type of of behavior." Thornclaw cried. " They've captured Lionpaw!"


	2. Chapter 2

1

"What?!" yelled Firestar. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw ran out of the warriors den. "Where is my kit?" cried Squirrelflight. Jaypaw ran over to Thornclaw. "Did they say why?" Jaypaw had a worried look on his face. "No...they just took him away while some cats had pinned us down...' Thornclaw said crying. Jaypaw turned to his leader and yelled, "We must save him!" Firestar looked down at him. "I'll send warriors to save him now!" Firestar yelled. Hollypaw ran to sit by her mother. "Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Hollypaw, and myself will go! I need Sorrieltail and Sandstorm to go and get Graystripe and Cloudtail." yelled Firestar. "Leafpool and Jaypaw go help Thornclaw! Now!" As Firestar followed the patrol he yelled back to camp, " Ashfur you are in charge!" Firestar ran to the front of the patrol._ We must hurry or we might be to late!_ They reached the ShadowClan border. Firestar didn't care if had to kill a cat to get Lionpaw back, as long as Squirrelflight was happy. " Were near the camp so every cat be prepared!" he hissed. Firestar walked in to the camp. It smelled of fresh blood. He looked around, but know cat was there. But one cat was laying in the middle of the camp. He had blood all over his fur and was barley breathing. "Lionpaw!" cried Squirrelflight running to the cat. "Oh my kit! What have they done to you?" she cried "get..get away.." Lionpaw hissed. "Why" asked Squirrelflight asked. "It...it's...a..trap.." Lionpaw hissed. All of a sudden cats jumped out from all directions. They all surrounded Squirrelflight. "No!" Brambleclaw and Firestar yelled as they hurtled themselves at the cats. Tawnypelt was among them. Soon all the Thunderclan cats attacked ,but they were out numbered. _No! Were going to lose!_

A battle cry sounded from the camp entrance. The smell of Riverclan came into the camp! Mistyfoot, Blackclaw, Reedwhisker, and Voletooth had come to help!!! Shadowclan started to retreat. Only Tawnypelt was left but Bramblclaw had her pinned down. "Why?" Brambleclaw hissed. Tawnypelt was dying and he had to find out why she attacked her friend to the sun-drown-place. " I thought I could trust Thunderclan , but your just a killer like our father!" Tawnypelt gasped. She breathed her last breath and died. Brambleclaw got off her slowly. "I'm sorry Tawnypelt, take care of her Starclan." he said softly. He turned around to see Dustpelt getting up and Hollypaw and Firestar thanking Mistyfoot. Squirrelflight was lying beside Lionpaw. Her body limp. Brambleclaw ran over to where she lay. "Squirrelflight? Wake up, we won the battle!" But the body didn't even twitch. Firestar ran over to where Brambleclaw was. " Squirrelflight? Please get up! It's time to go home!" Firestar cried. Brambleclaw nudged her with his head. No heart beat. His friend and mate was dead. Firestar grabbed her by her scruff and lead her out. Brambleclaw turned to see Lionpaw. The apprentice was still alive. He grabbed Lionpaw by his scruff and followed Firestar. When they got to the camp Firestar laid Squirrelflight in the middle of camp. Brambleclaw took his kit to the medicine den. " I smell blood..." Jaypaw said coming out of the shadows. " I'll help him Brambleclaw. Send the other cats in to.""Jaypaw, Squirrelflight is dead..." Brambleclaw said as his voice trailed away. The cat was shocked. He raced out of the den. "Let all cats old enough come for a clan meeting!" Firestar yelled. All the cats came out." What is the problem–!" Sandstorm said as she looked at the body of her kit. "No..No..no no!" Sandstorm yelled as she ran over to Squirrelflight. All the cats noticed this too. Leafpool ran to the middle of the camp. "No!" she cried. All the cats sat there mourning for their lost friend. " Tonight one of our warriors died to save another. I will let any cat sit with her tonight." Firestar said so soft that it was very hard to hear him. Jaypaw got up from where he laid and whispered, "Good-bye mother..."


	3. Chapter 3

13

After all the cats were healed, which Jaypaw did all by himself, he curled up in his nest and wishing that today never happened. He soon fell asleep. _The cat of Moss will save the clan with blood spilled from blood!_ " Who said that?"yelled Jaypaw. He felt something warm and sticky under his paws. Blood! "Starclan help!" Jaypaw cried. "Jaypaw? Jaypaw wake up!" hissed Leafpool. Jaypaw jumped to his paws. " Yes?" he yawned. "Follow me" Leafpool said quietly flicking her tail towards Highrock. Firestar was sitting there. Leafpool helped him up there to sit. "Jaypaw, you have been a great medicine cats apprentice. You should now be a full medicine cat." Firestar purred. Jaypaw felt every part of his body prickle with joy. " I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice he has learned the ways of a medicine cat. Jaypaw do you except the ways of a medicine?" asked leafpool. " I do." he answered. " Then by the power of Statclan, I grant you as a full medicine cat. From now on you will be known as Jayfeather!" Leafpool mewed. "Jayfeather! Jayfeather!" the clan yelled. Although he couldn't see, he could tell that Leafpool was sad. "Leafpool? Are you okay?" Jayfeather asked. " I wished Squirrelflight was here..." Leafpool whispered. " But I am here!" Leafpool looked down at the once dead body of Squirrelflight, who was now getting up, alive and breathing. Behind her was Mosskit. "Is it really...you?" mewed Leafpool. "Yes!"she cried. Leafpool and Firestar jumped down ran towards here. "It's really you! I can't believe it!" Firestar mewed. Brambleclaw climbed out of the warriors den. "What is all the-...Squirrelflight?" he said with a shocked voice. "Bramblclaw!" Squirrelflight yelled running towards him. Jayfeather ran down from HighRock and went straight to his mother. "Squirrelflight!" he howled happily. Squirrelflight turned around and cried , " My kit! I'm so proud of you! I missed you so much!""Squirrelflight? Is my kit really alive?" Sandstorm said pushing through the crowd. " Sandstorm! Mother!" Squirrelflight yelled. Soon all the cats where around Squirrelflight. "Did you see Starclan?"mewed Silverkit. "Yes, I did see them. It was amazing! But something pulled me back and yhat Mosskit was standing over me." Squirrelflight said pointing her tail to Mosskit._ The cat of Moss will save the clan from blood spilled_ _from blood!_ Did she bring back Squirrelflight? He wondered. "Where is Lionpaw?" Squirrelflight asked looking around. "He is in the medicine den with Hazelpaw." Jayfeather answered. Squirrelflight got up and ran to the medicine cat den. "Mosskit where are you going?" asked Whitewing. "To help!" the kit mewed. She ran after Squirrelflight. "I wonder how she came back!" Rainwhisker told Ashfur. " As long as she is okay, I am good." mewed Graystripe to Millie. "Isn't that cool?" Berrypaw told the other apprentices. "I'm glad she is safe!" Daisy said quietly. A yowl from the medicine cat den made every cat look. Squirrelflight ran out with shock in her eyes. "Lionpaw died!" she cried out. "No..." hissed Jayfeather. " But that Mosskit touched him and he is back!" she yelled. Jayfeather had thought she had gone mouse-brained, but remembered that Mosskit was behind Squirrelflight when she came back to life. Could she be the cat from the prophecy? " Yeh right! Like that could happen!" yelled Mousefur. " Don't tell lies about my kit!" growled Whitewing. Jayfeather didn't know whether to believe her or not. "Stop it Squirrelflight!" yelled Firestar. How could he not believe his own kin? Squirrelflight went back to the medicine cat den and Jayfeather followed. " Mosskit come here." he mewed. " Am I in trouble?" she meowed. "Did you touch Lionpaw and bring him back?" he asked. " Yes and the pretty orange cat to!" Mosskit said happily. Now Jayfeather new the cat from the prophecy. Mosskit.


	4. Chapter 4

14

For the next few days Squirrelflight watched Mosskit. It would only be 2 moons until Mosskit and Silverkit will be an apprentice and only 1 until Foxkit and Icekit can be to. She was looking forward to having one. "Would you like to hunt?" asked Ashfur. Squirrelflight looked up at Ashfur. He had almost been her mate, but she choose Brambleclaw. "Sure." she said softly. They walked out of the camp quietly. Squirrelflight saw a rabbit. She crouched down and then leap. One swift blow to the neck killed it quickly. "Nice catch!" purred Ashfur. She hid the rabbit to pick it up on the way back. They got close to the Shadowclan border and stopped. They started to head off, but the sound of pawsteps made them turn around. Russetfur was leading a patrol. "Hey Thunderclan! We know you want to destroy our clan!" hissed a cat. "Why would we want to do that?" asked Squirrelflight. " didn't we kill you?" yelled a small brown tabby named Oakfur. "Yeh but a kit brought me back!" hissed Squirrelflight. The Shadowclan cats looked at each other and then Rowanclaw said, " Give us the kit! She'll kill us!" Ashfur looked puzzled. "How? She is just a kit!" yowled Ashfur. "Littlecloud had a prophecy that a vat of thunder will kill us by life! Give us the kit or we will wipe you out!" growled Rowanclaw. "Never!" spat Squirrelflight. She looked at Ashfur. He didn't say anything. " Then prepare for an attack! We will kill Mosskit and your clan!" hissed Russetfur backing into the shadows. "We must tell Firestar!" Squirrelflight said. "I-I'll go get the fresh kill, you go!" said Ashfur. Squirrelflight ran to the camp as fast as she could. I must hurry! She could see the camp entrance. "Firestar! Firestar!" yelled Squirrelflight. Firestar ran out of his den with Brambleclaw and Graystripe. "Yes?" he asked. "Shadowclan is going to attack if we don't give up Mosskit!" she panted. "How do you know?" asked Brambleclaw. "Littlecloud had a prophecy that a cat of thunder will kill the clan with life!" she said quickly. "And if we don't give up the kit?" growled Birchfall. "They'll wipe us out!" yelled Squirrelflight. "Didn't Ashfur go with you? Asked Brambleclaw with fear in his eyes. "Yes, but-!" "Mosskit is gone!" cried Whitewing. She ran out of the nursery with Foxkit, Icekit, and Silverkit following. "Ferncloud is dead!" Whitewing whimpered. Dustpelt ran to the nursery. "Where is Ashfur?"


End file.
